The Sleepover!
by twilightluver8
Summary: This is a story where Bella hasn't met Edward but when they 1st meet each other they fall in love. But there love isn't a field of flowers it is a rocky road! read it to uncover the problems they face!thanks to Jodie Hyde Matilda Dowd Elizabeth Martin xx
1. Are you ready yet?

The Sleepover!!!

**A/N: Thanks to Jodie Hyde + Matilda Dowd + Elizabeth Martin who has inspired me to write this book!!! p.s. i don't own anything Megxxx**

**a little message from them 3 people: Matilda is the best!!! and Jodie is the number 1(song) (tinchy stryder + ndubz) xxxx Elizabeth Martin run this town! (Rhiannah)**

**hope you all like the story**

**Chapter 1**

**Are you ready yet?**

B p.o.v:

"Alice!!!" i called at the top of my voice down the stairs "have you got all my things!" i asked , "yeah, now hurry up bella!" she replied. Alice and Rose have been bugging me about when was i going to stay over at there house i kept putting it off and off but finally i had to say yes, so today is the day.

I've only met there parents once, i have known Alice and Rose since pre-school but because we go to an all girls school i have never met there brothers. As i walked down the stairs it hit me that i was going to meet 3 new people today,but not only that i was staying over at there house! What if they didn't like me? What if they thought i was strange? What is going to happen? know one knows!

"Are you looking forward to meeting them?" Alice asked as we climbed into Alice's bright yellow porsh, I'm sure one day Alice is going to marry it! "I'm undecided" i told her wanting to change the subject. "Why, they aren't going to eat you" Rose said trying to lighten the mood, "what are we going to do tonight, Alice?" i asked "ermm...Maybe paint our nails, Do our hair, make-overs and watch movies the normal things you do at sleepovers!" she replied, As we pulled up out-side the Cullen's GIANT house.

There house was so open, so bright my house was only a quarter size of this house! "Are you ready bella?" Alice asked "i think i am" i answered unsure of what to say. We walked up the steps and rang the door bell, in what felt like four hours Esme finally answered the door. "Bella, how are you, come in!" Esme said while walking me into the living room, Where there was a fifty inch plasma screen on the wall, white marble floor, bright white sofa's and a cream rug on the floor by the sofas all four of them, the house looked so clean and white!

I looked to my right and saw a massive kitchen which looked like it has never been used! it had light brown oak cupboards above all the work surfaces and great big silver stove with out a spot of food on it.


	2. At the Cullen's

Chapter 2-

At the Cullens

**A/n: Hey everyone,i hope you like it so far remember to review that make's me happy :] hope you like chapter 2 megx **

**p.s. i don't own anything!!! (remember that)**

B P.O.V:

As i stood in this very big house, in this very large room waiting to be greeted by the rest of the family. "here they come" Alice said just as i saw a shadow coming down the spiral staircase. "hello, again Bella" Carlise said kissing me on the cheek then moving over to stand behind Esme, "hello, i'm jasper, and your?" "Bella" i answered "nice to meet you" he replied, jasper had blonde curly hair and he was pale white. net came a very tall, masculine man "hey, im Emmett, and let me guess your Bella!" "yeah" i replied i could tell Emmett was the clown of the family. last but not least the last shadow came down the stairs, "hhh" m breath was taken away by the last brother."hello, i'm Edward, and your Bella" "yeah" i replied tying to catch my breath. Edward had brown messy, yet beautiful hair, he had sparkling eyes with pale skin.

E P.O.V (Edward):

As i walked down the stairs my mind was all over the place thinking if she is pretty, is she smart,, or even argent, i finally got to the bottom of the stair case i saw before me the most beautiful girl i have ever met. She had chocolate brown , shiny hair, water blue eyes and pale white skin(but not as pale as mine). i couldn't be in love with her for two reasons, one i have only just met her, two i have Tanya the girl of my dreams (which i thought until now!).

B P.O.V:

I new i liked him, but did he like me?, that i was unsure of. "Bella follow me and we will put your things i the spare room" Alice told me and like a good girl who didn't want to draw any attention to herself, i followed her, "so what do you think?" she ask as soon as we were out of hearing range, "yeah there really nice" i replied hopping not to offend her. i couldn't stop thinking of Edward i know i shouldn't but i couldn't help myself, "so what do we do next?" i asked Alice "erm.... i was thinking of playing truth or dare, Carlise and Esme are going out so thats the only time we can play?" she answered "ok who will play?" i asked, "me, you, rose, Emmett, jasper and if you want we could ask Edward" she replied "ok and why did you ask me about Edward" i asked surprised. "ermm.. i just wondered because you and him kinda clicked earlier!" she replied with a smug grin on her face, "do you think so because i didn't think we did" i said very casual.


End file.
